Yume No Yuki
by Gabbies-Chan
Summary: Essa fic eu fic ha tempos,pra Hina-chan de niver 6 de junho ,mas só postei aqui agora,já tinha postado em outro xXx Uma noite que era para ser apenas uma diversão entre os amigos,se tornou um martirío para a Hyuuga...
1. Chapter 1

**hey gente,eu fiz esta fic ha tempos,pro aniversario da Hina-chan(6 de junho) mas só to postando aqui agora,já a tinha postado no ! e,e**

**boa leitura.**

**Yume no Yuki **

_(Sonhos de Neve)_

_Por Gabriela Baião_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Hinata POV's**

Os flocos de neve caiam sorrateiros enquanto eu andava silenciosa pela floresta escura. Era tarde,devia ser umas duas da manha ou mais,eu não me importava,tinha que fugir, fugir enquanto tempo de não ser descoberta.

Era a herdeira do clã mais poderoso de Konoha,não que eu me orgulhe disso,se você fizesse parte dele,teria feito o que fiz a muito mais eu como herdeira,tinha um clã a liderar.O problema é:todos desse clã me a ínfimia exceção de Neji-niisan e eles,todos,eu disse, TODOS, até meu próprio pai,me odeiam.

E depois que descobri que há uma vida se gerando em mim,não tinha como ficar em seria morta pelo meu clã,com não fosse,seria meu se fosse para escolher,seria a , se eu morresse,meu filho ficaria no desprezo de Konoha,sofreria,muito,mais do que eu.

Isso eu não posso tolerar,minha única saída sãos os portões de Konoha.

**Sasuke POV's**

Eu olhava desinteressado a neve despencar em flocos do cé uma vez eu não consegui dormir,isso esta me irritando cada vez que,matando Itachi,tudo ficaria bem,mas claramente não ficou...

Tudo piorou na verdade,matei meu irmão por me salvou,e eu o salvou Konoha,e quase que eu a destruí.Por Kami-sama,eu desisti de atacar Konoha e sai da Akatsuki,voltei a vila e contei do ataque,eles não acreditaram em mim no princípio,eu era um criminoso Rank S e um ex-Akatsuki, mas Naruto e Sakura,que se mostraram fieis amigos,intercederam por mim.

A vila se preparou,a Akatsuki foi dia ficou conhecido como 'A queda das Nuvens Vermelhas' ,isso foi a dois anos,fui absolvido de minhas acusações – a maioria eu nem sabia que tinha feito – e agora...me restou, novamente, a minha doce e amada solidão!

Se não perceberam, eu fui sarcástico.

Olhei para o relógio na cabeceira da cama,são ,não estou com um pingo de que vou dar uma volta pelo bairro,não tem ninguém lá mesmo,ninguém irá se importar,de verdade.

Virei-me para o armário e peguei um sobretudo cinza e um cachecol preto,desci as escadas e sai da mansão.

Os flocos de neve estão vindo com mais força agora,nossa,não sabia que gostava tanto assim de neve...

**Hinata POV's**

A neve veio com mais força e os ventos també que droga!Devia ter ido amanha se soubesse pegaria essa nevasca.Não consigo mais ver absolutamente nada,terei de usar o ...

-BYAKUGAN!- eu ver um pouco as coisas ao meu redor, inclusive o bairro Uchiha,não sabia que ficava tão perto assim dos portões da vila, Sasuke deve ter feito esse mesmo caminho quando traiu Konoha,sete anos atrás para se juntar a Orochimaru.

Vou ter de ir para la se não morrerei soterrada de tanta neve,se não antes de hipotermia.E melhor eu ficar em alguma das casas abandonadas,se eu ficar bem quieta,ele não irá me descobrir.

Comecei a andar na direção do ,tomara que essa nevasca passe antes do sol nascer se não vai ser impossível sair da dia,impossível e a noite a segurança vai estar redobrada perante meu sumiço.

Só me resta ter esperança de tudo dar certo.

Aos poucos cheguei ao que parecia um quintal de uma das com um pouco de dificuldade a porta e a diferença de temperatura na hora, joguei minha mochila no chão e desdizei as costas na madeira fria.

os joelhos e os abracei,coloquei minha cabeça entre eles,e deixei as minhas lágrimas brotarem de meus orbes perolados.

Eu tenho 17 anos,estou grávida,não sei quem é o pai e estou fugindo da vila.

Agora me diga,você também não choraria?

**Sasuke POV's**

Estou com uma sensação estranha,como se algo fosse acontecer, independentemente de ser bom ou ,que porcaria de nostalgia que como sempre me aflige quando passo por aqui.Não vejo a hora de me casar e encher esse vazio de Konoha com gente,de preferência criança e de muita preferência que não sejam barulhentas.

Ou seja,Sakura e Ino estão fora de cogitação.

Espere,sinto um chakra por que maldita hora para algum ser infeliz vir me encher o saco,mas também Sasuke,quem mandou passear por um bairro deserto – mesmo esse sendo o SEU bairro – a três da matina?

Vou ter de checar,só membros do clã Uchiha tem o direito de morar aqui – caso contrario,teria de ter o meu consentimento...isso é irrelevante.

É em uma das antigas casas mais perto da saída do chakra forte,mas não o bastante para quer que seja,esta lascado.

**Hinata POV's**

Ai meu Deus!Sinto um chakra se aproximando e é maior do que o meu! Droga, eu estou acabada,minha vida já por causa de uma maldita noite no Ichiraku!!

Levantei-me e peguei minha mochila,terei de sair o mais rápido possível mesmo com essa nevasca!Quem quer que seja – muito possivelmente o dono do bairro Sasuke – esta vindo cada vez mais rápido!

Tentei abrir a porta,em vão.A neve acumulada a fez emperrar.

-Merda! – praguejei indo para a porta da de abrir a porta,o chakra sumira e eu suspirei aliviada,cedo de mais.

-O que faz aqui,Hinata?- eu estremeci,abaixei a cabeça e comprimi os lábios. Como,como ele entrou?

-Como você...

-Janela – ele me cortou,só ai percebi o vento arrepiando os cabelos de minha abracei,não tenho coragem de olha-lo,não tenho coragem de olhar ninguém!

**Sasuke POV's**

-Não vai me responder? – o que ela esta fazendo aqui?Aqui não é a mansão Hyuuga.E porque a mochila? – Hinata?!

Cheguei mais perto e lhe toquei no braço,sentindo um arrepio no contato com casaco de lã gelado e a virei para olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, a boca azulada pelo imaginei vê-la assim algum dia.

-Hinata...- foi só o que consegui balbuciar.

-E-eu n-não po-posso contar-ar...- ela abaixou a cabeça.O que a deixou nesse estado?

Espera,será que...

-Você ia fugir Hinata? – indaguei, uma lágrima brotar de seus olhos perolados,contornando a bochecha sempre cândida,agora avermelhada e cair em minha mão.

Alguém a magoou,e esse alguém iria pagar caro.

-Por que? – indaguei.

-Eu...eu...eu...- ela soluçava,não saia nada de concreto de sua boca azulada – Eu...Ichiraku...bebê....eu...ah...

Esperai, ah não...

-Você esta... – eu não pude terminar de falar,Hinata desmaiou em meus braços.

Ah,mas esse infeliz vai com certeza ter a infelicidade de ter todos os ANBU's – não comentei,mas eu virei o capitão da ANBU -,todos os Byakugan's do clã Hyuuga,todos os cães do clã Inuzuka,todos os insetos do clã Aburame,um sapo e uma cobra gigante prontos para lhe dar a mais sublime das torturas inspiradas na Idade Média e em Jogos Mortais I,II,III e IV...

Ah,mas ele não perde por filho da mãe que engravidou a Hinata!

**se tiver palavra faltando,a culpa eh do site òO**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

**Hinata POV's**

_Eu não enxergava absolutamente nada,a escuridão tomava conta do comecei a andar sem rumo,andava e andava e parecia que não chegava a lugar algum. De repente eu ouço um choro ensurdecedor de uma criança,um para todos os lados a procura e,la atrás,de onde eu curiosamente viera,havia uma luz._

_Eu andei com dificuldade,meu corpo parecia pesado e a cada passo que eu dava,mais distante eu ficava!Comecei a correr,o bebe chorava e chorava,e eu não conseguia chegar._

_Lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto,eu estava cansada de tanto correr,tentei gritar mas minha voz não saia._

_O choro foi ficando mais baixo,mas a luz não cessava e eu percebi que vinha debaixo do cesto em que o bebe estava..Logo o choro parou e eu,com muito custo cheguei até ele._

_Era um bebe de cabelos negros e pele cândida,ele estava o peguei com cuidado e uma lágrima caiu sobre sua testa e ele mexeu olhinhos,ainda sorri,ele estava vivo!_

_-Hinata!O que significa isso?! – meu coração acelerou ao ouvir a voz firme e fria de meu pai. Olhei para todos os lados a sua procura mas não o encontrava – Já é uma desgraça para o clã Hyuuga ter uma herdeira fraca,inútil,imprestável...e agora, mãe solteira!_

_Lágrimas caiam de meus olhos,eu abracei meu filho fortemente contra o peito,sentindo seu corpinho leve e quente contra o não queria ouvir aquilo,eu não suportaria!_

_-__**Pare!Pare!**__- eu implorava,mas ele continuava a me insultar e menosprezar – __**Pare! Por favor, pare!Eu não agüento mais... PARE!!!**_

-HINATA!

_-Você é fraca!_

-HINATA!

_-__**PARE!!**_

_-Uma desgraça para todo o clã!_

_**-NÃO!**_

-HINATA!- abri os olhos e me deparei com Sasuke segurando fortemente meus braços. Grossas lágrimas insistiam em cair de meus olhos e eu não fazia o menor esforço para segura-las. Quando dei por mim, Sasuke já estava me abraçando e eu estava com o rosto afundado em seu tórax.

Todas as lágrimas que estavam guardadas todos esses anos enfim tiveram liberdade. Não sei por quanto tempo chorei nos braços de Sasuke, e nem quero saber. Fiquei de olhos fechados todo o tempo até me recompor, sabia que ele me fitava e eu mais que nunca não queria corresponder o gesto.

Ele afagava meus cabelos e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. Entretanto, suas palavras e sua voz macia me acalmaram.

Assim que me recompus completamente, respirei fundo, aspirando o cheiro forte e masculino de Sasuke. Percebi enfim, que o lugar em que eu estava era quente e aconchegante, uma cama para ser exata. Sasuke estava com um pijama de moletom e eu... Nem sei e nem me importo.

-Esta melhor? – ele perguntou. Sasuke sempre fora gentil comigo, diferentemente com o restante da humanidade. Depois que ele voltou à vila, nós ficamos amigos. A primeira a estranhar fora Sakura, lembro-me que ela perguntara, completamente enciumada: ''_Sasuke,por que você é tão legal com a Hinata?'' _e Sasuke respondera, surpreendendo a todos e enfurecendo a Haruno ''_Sou gentil com quem acho que mereço ser gentil Sakura. E você não tem nada haver com isso ."_

Sakura depois daquele dia, nunca mais olhou para mim.

-A-aham...- eu fiz.Não queria sair daquela posição,me sentia tão protegida e segura com ele...

-Pode me contar o que aconteceu agora? – ele perguntou isso era algo que eu realmente temia responder. Eu o encarei, mas sabia que isso não duraria muito tempo...

**Sasuke POV's**

Ela me encarou, com os olhos mareados.

-Vamos Hinata... - eu incentivei. Ela abaixou o rosto, ela não quer me contar.

-Eu... Eu não posso... Sasuke... – ela voltou a soluçar. Meu Deus, em breve eu vou mandar um infeliz ai pra ter uma conversinha com o senhor.

Eu bufei,ela não vai me contar,só me resta descobrir sozinho.

-Antes de você desmaiar Hinata – eu comecei,ela me olhou aflita – Você disse três palavras:eu,Ichiraku,bebe...

Merda,ela voltou a chorar!

-Sasuke...eu... eu.... – cortei-a – Você esta grávida,não esta Hinata?

Ela comprimiu os lábios e soluçou algumas vezes,fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

-Por que iria fugir da vila?O pai dessa criança – que teve a cretinice de engravidar e estragar a vida de uma pessoa tão boa quanto ela – terá de assumi-la!

-Seria...mu-muito ma-mais fácil se...se eu soube-besse quem e-ele é....Sasuke....-ela disse entre soluços.

...

......

.........

P&% MERDA!!!

-Como é que é?- eu me o que ela esperava?

-Me desculpe...- seu olhar era de suplicia,ela estava sofrendo.

-Não tem que se desculpar de nada Hinata – eu disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Agora me diga como você não sabe ele é?!

Ela me olhou e respirou fundo e abaixou novamente a cabeça.

-No aniversá-sário da Ino,ah qua-quatro semanas...eu bebi demais e...e ...EU NÃO ME LEMBRO!

Eu a abracei,ela soluçava não devia ter deixado ela beber tanto naquela noite!Eu estava com ela!

Perai,eu também bebi muito e não me alembro de nada...ah não...será que eu sou o cretino?!

-Escute Hinata...- eu afaguei os cabelos negros azulados dela – Sei que esta sofrendo muito,eu sinto por isso,mas fugir da vila não iria adiantar nada...

-Se eu ficasse,meu pai ou me mataria ou mataria meu filho...- ela escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço.É o pior dos tormentos vê-la assim...

Essa criança pode ser minha, até por que a ultima coisa que me lembro daquela noite é o sorriso aberto de Hinata com um copo de saque na mão,rindo com a face vermelha.Não posso deixa-la pagar por um erro que possa ser meu.

E se não fosse meu, o que não esta comprovado, eu não poderia ficar inerte perante a essa situação. Hinata foi a primeira pessoa que se aproximou de mim depois que voltei a vila, tirando claro Naruto e Sakura.

-Hinata... – eu comecei,ela ergueu o rosto e me fitou.Nós nunca tivemos tão próximos assim – pelo o que eu me lembro – como sentir sua respiração rente a minha,isso não me esta ajudando – Eu tenho uma idéia,que irá resolver todos os problemas e você não ira precisar fugir da vila...

O rosto dela se iluminou com um belo sorriso.

-Qua-qual é?

-Casa comigo?

**Hinata POV's**

-Como é? – eu só poderia estar de brincadeira!

-Casa comigo? – ele repetiu.

-Mas pó-por que? – isso é totalmente que Sasuke iria querer se casar comigo?!

-Por que você teria um pai para essa criança e eu teria uma esposa! – ele disse, u abri a boca de surpresa – Alem do que Hinata,eu também não me lembro de muita coisa daquela noite,talvez haja a possibilidade de...de eu ser o pai dessa criança.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo.O semblante de Sasuke era sério,mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedor.Céus,será que eu e Sasuke...?

-Aceita? – ele perguntou.

-Não – não posso deixar que ele faça isso sem ter absoluta certeza! –E se você não for o pai Sasuke?!Você não se importa que seu herdeiro Uchiha não fosse um Uchiha legítimo?!

-Desde que você e ele estivessem bem e ao alcance dos meus olhos,não.

Eu realmente me surpreendi com aquilo.

-Mas...- ele me cotou – Escute Hinata,provavelmente essa criança nascerá com o seu Byakugan,então não há com o que se do que Hinata,com o tempo nós vamos nos entender não como amigos,mas como marido e mulher. É a sua única opção ê não vai conseguir se estabelecer em outra vila, com uma criança na barriga e ainda conseguir fugir do ANBU's que iram atrás de você!Pense bem Hinata,casar-se comigo é a sua única opção...

Eu fiquei sem palavras,não havia como argumentar!Ele estava certo...

-Sasuke eu...eu não sei... – fechei os olhos,me afundando novamente na curvo do pescoço dele – Estou muito confusa ainda...mas...você tem razão...eu aceito me casar com você...

-Então,esse é o nosso segredo – ele disse e eu o olhei,Sasuke sorria de lado – Amanha irei ao clã para pedir sua mão em casamento,daqui a um mês terei uma missão,direi ao seu pai que quero me casar pelo o menos uma semana que depois,se você aparecer grávida,não irão desconfiar tanto...

Eu sorri,ele já tinha pensado em incrível como nós nos dávamos tão bem.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

**Sasuke POV's**

A cerimônia foi simples demasiado para o gosto do me sogro,mas foi o que deu de ultima hora.Não foi tão difícil dele ceder a mão da filha,foi só dizer da união dos clãs e também do doojutso de ambas que ele comeu na minha mão.

Os convidados já estavam indo nunca vi Hinata tão linda como hoje,o vestido que ela usava era um tomara que caia,com uma fita azulada demarcando o busto avantajado.O cabelos preso em um coque com umas mechas caindo sobre o rosto lhe davam um aspecto angelical e a maquiagem, mesmo fraca realçava o rosto de porcelana cândida.

Assim que o ultimo convidado fora embora - que para variar era Naruto,que me ameaçava de morte se eu fizesse algo que Hinata não quisesse – eu abracei minha esposa por trás,ela tomou um susto mas logo se recompôs.

-Não foi o casamento do seus sonhos – eu disse,ela se virou com um sorriso que me encantou – Mas foi o melhor que consegui em tão pouco tempo...

O sorriso dela se alargou.

-Foi maravilhoso,e você também foi – isso enalteceu meu ego,e como enalteceu – Vamos dormir logo,já esta tarde...

Dei um sorriso malicioso,mas ela não viu.

**Hinata POV's**

Assim que sai do banheiro, já com a camisola branca que era muito curta e justa pro meu gosto,mas que Tenten e Hanabi garantiram que fosse a ÚNICA que eu trouxesse,vi Sasuke olhando pela janela.

Corei,ele estava só com uma boxer preta.Não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando cada músculo dele,os músculos dos braços que não eram tão definidos,mas que tinham la sua beleza e sensualidade,os ombros largos e o cabelo negro e arrepiado entrando em contraste com a pele alva.

Assim que percebi que faltava pouco para babar,me recompus.

-Sasuke? – eu chamei, se virou e eu percebi que ele me avaliava de cima a baixo,fazendo-me corar muito – Vai ficar olhando a neve a noite inteira ou vai dormir?

Eu disse em tom de brincadeira,mas acho que ele entendeu errado por que o sorriso que eu vi na boca dele não era nada inocente.

Eu corei.

Ele se aproximou de mim,fiquei ficou muuuuuuuuuito próximo de mim,até ergueu a mão e começou a acariciar meu rosto com leveza,isso me deu um arrepio na nuca.

Eu fiquei parada enquanto ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse com uma voz rouca e sedutora:

-Eu pretendia fazer outra coisa Hinata....

-Sasuke,você sabe que...- ele me cortou – Shhhhhh,agora somos casados Hinata – ele mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha,fazendo meu corpo estremecer –vamos curtir um pouco...

Que Deus me ajude!

**Sasuke POV's**

Ela esta cedendo,sinto quer tanto quanto eu.

Levei minhas mãos até sua cintura,juntando mais os corpos e rocei os lábios em seu pescoç,como é bom tocar em uma pele tão macia e cheirosa.

-Sasuke...não pó-podemos...

-Por que? – sussurrei no ouvido dela – Se você também quer Hinata...

-Sasuke...- ela não falou, não agüento mais me segurar.

Eu a olhei,ela estava vermelha e eu seguida a beijei e ela correspondeu na hora.O beijo estava sôfrego e libidinoso,as mãos dela logo foram para meu cabelo,puxando-o as vezes e eu afundava nossos corpos cada vês mais um no outro.

Eu andei com ela ainda no beijo e a pensei na parede.A necessidade veio e eu separei minha boca da dela mas eu não parei,continuei a trilha pelo pescoço, dando chupões e mordidas.

Ela gemia meu nome,estava gostando tanto quanto colocou as pernas envolta de minha cintura e eu a ergui e andei em direção a cama.A coloquei com cuidado e a observei,ofegante,sabia que ela via desejo nos meus olhos assim como eu vejo nos dela.

Logo voltamos a nos mão pressionava a coxa de Hinata e ia subindo pela camisola arranhava minhas costas e mordia meu ombro, me excitando ainda sentia o volume no meu short se formando.

Aquela camisola estava me atrapalhando e logo a cada canto do corpo da mulher a minha seios fartos,as pernas torneadas,a cintura fina,a pele macia,a boca carnuda e vermelha e os olhos perolados que tanto cativavam e a feminilidade tampada pela calcinha de renda branca.

Ela era com certeza a mulher mais linda que eu já sorte que agora ela é minha esposa.

Hinata estava ofegante e sorri ao ver seu constrangimento.

Novamente a mão apertou com força seu seio fazendo-a gemer e arquear as já tive outras experiências sexuais antes,mas nenhuma se compara com a que estou tendo agora com Hinata.

Eu estava afoito,não agüentaria me segurar por muito mais tempo.

Logo substituí minha mão pela boca,mordiscando e lambendo cada levou sua mãos até o cós de minha calça e a só disso que eu a calcinha de Hinata e penetrei com gemeu alto e mordeu meu ombro.

**Hinata POV's**

Assim que ele penetrou em mim eu gemi alto e agarrei suas costas. Ele começou lento, mas ainda sim doía,era uma dor prazerosa e eu queria mais e mais. Quando me acostumei ele aumentou a velocidade das estancadas e mais e mais eu ia gemendo.

Eu arranhava suas costas e mordia seu ombro,falava coisas que eu nunca achei que gemia meu nome em meu ouvido,mordendo e lambendo minha orelha.

Quando veio o gozo,gememos ao mesmo tempo e eu pude sentir o liquido quente jorrar para dentro de parados por algum tempo,ofegantes e suados.O cheiro d sexo inundava o quarto.

Sasuke com cuidado saiu de dentro de mim e deitou ao meu o olhei ainda ofegantes e ele sorria para mim,Sasuke me abraçou e depositou um pequeno beijo em meus lá fim,adormecemos.

Quando acordei mal acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Eu havia feito sexo com Sasuke!Ele era meu melhor amigo, agora meu marido não só no papel!

Não sei se foi certo, mas eu gostei. Nunca tive plena certeza do que sentia por ele e agora menos ainda.

Eu desci e comecei a preparar o café da manha. Logo ele desceu e não disse me abraçou e me beijou,pra mim já era o suficiente.

Semanas se passaram e minha barriga começou a se enfureceram com Sasuke por eu já estar grávida,mas nem ele nem eu nos estava feliz com ele,e ele comigo,isso era o que importava.

Quando Sasuke foi na missão pouco depois de -sama me mandou ate seu escritório,ela sabia que tinha me casado grá de contar tudo e ela se surpreendeu com o ato de Sasuke,mas prometeu cumprir segredo para o bem da criança.

Quando ele voltou conversamos resolveu nos ajudar a acobertar a verdadeira idade da gravidez.

Já se passaram oito meses,e meu filho esta quase para nascer.

**Sasuke POV's**

Eu andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala de um parto poderia demorar tanto assim??

-Acalme-se Sasuke – disse Kakashi – Parece até que você é que vai parir a criança!

Dei um olhar fulminante para meu antigo sensei,aquele sacana ria por debaixo da mascara.

-Isso por que não o parto do seu filho Kakashi – eu disse grosseiramente. Ta,o filho não é meu,eu acho,mas eu vou cria-lo como se fosse e ainda tem Hinata!

Eu sempre gostei de Hinata,mas depois da nossa lua-de-mel eu percebi que não era apenas desejo sexual e muito menos uma simplória amizade que eu sentia por algo mais forte,inédito para mim e exclusivo a ela.

Toda vez que eu a via acariciar a barriga,sentia algo se aquecer dentro de uma vontade cada vez mais forte de abraça-la,de beija-la,de te-la para mim não importando onde ou quando.

Eu não sei quando começou,mas eu sabia que sentia antes mesmo do casamento, este só o fez ficar mais madrugada,quando ela me acordou assustada e disse que iria nascer,eu vi o medo em seus olhos perolados e a abracei calorosamente dizendo que iria ficar tudo bem.

Naquele momento eu percebi que ela e aquela criança eram tudo para mim.

Eu amo Hinata,e amo também essa criança.

O choro,enfim o choro do meu filho!

Sorri e logo todos vieram me parabenizar .Esperei ansiosamente Sakura sair de la para me dar as boas novas.

-Parabens Sasuke- ela sorriu o casamento Sakura parou de ter esperanças e enfim deu uma chance a Naruto –Você é pai de uma linda menina!

Sorri,eu era pai de uma menina!

-Posso vê-las?

-Claro – ela disse e me guiou até porta onde estaria minha esposa e minha filha- É aqui.

-Obrigado – disse e ela saiu,ainda fundo antes de abrir a porta e encontrar a cena que ficou para sempre guardada em minha memória.

Hinata estava com a bebe no colo e assim que me viu, me aproximei e lhe uma lágrima solitária de felicidade brotar daqueles olhos claros.

-Ela é a sua cara – eu disse.

-Jura?A achei sua cópia feminina – ela riu e eu novamente a beijei.

-Eu te amo – disse e, para minha felicidade, ela disse o mesmo.

Eu era com certeza o cara mais sortudo/feliz da Terra.

-E então?- eu disse.

-E então o que? – ela me olhou confusa.

-Qual vai ser o nome dela?

-Hn....Miyuki,Miyuki Uchiha – eu sorri.O nome perfeito para grande alegria.


End file.
